Festival Wacken
by Hikari Mukami
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Uno de los festivales mas importantes de Rock y Metal llega a la ciudad y Alice sabe perfectamente a quien pedirle que vaya con ella


Era un miércoles en la mañana y estaba llegando al instituto, ese día me había levantado temprano así que llegue a buena hora y lo primero que decidí hacer fue buscar a Castiel para hablarle sobre el festival de Rock y metal que se realizara y donde se presentarían una gran variedad de bandas.

No tarde ni 3 minutos cuando lo vi dejando sus libros de mala gana en el casillero. Aproveche el momento para acercarme pues aún que parecía tener una pelea con sus libros no se veía de mal humor.

– ¡Hola¡!Hola– salude alegremente al pelirrojo que despegó su vista del casillero –Que bueno que te encuentro–

–Tan temprano y ya molestando– Dijo al principio con una expresión seria pero después de unos segundos cambio a su sonrisa de medio lado la cual siempre me pareció muy atractiva – Enserio que tú no puedes estar sin mí ni medio día–

–Ignorare tu ego– le dije mientras empezaba a buscar entre mis cosas lo que le quería mostrar –Tienes que ver esto–volví hablar ahora dándole un folleto que había doblado, él frunció el ceño como habitualmente lo hace y empezó a leer.

–El festival Wacken... Si ayer me enteré que sería en la ciudad–siguió mirando fijamente unos momentos más el folleto y volvió su mirada a mí – y me lo muestras porque... – dejó la oración incompleta y empezó a sonreír.

– ¡No seas tonto! Si vengo buscándote y mostrándote esto– señale el folleto – es porque quiero ir contigo... –después de decirlo en voz alta empecé a sentir como me sonrojaba así que desvíe la mirada hacia los alumnos que iban pasando en el pasillo _"Mmm...Cuando venía en el camino pensando cómo le diría no pensé que se escucharía tan raro"_ , me calme rápidamente y volví mi mirada a él que me observaba con su estúpida sonrisa compradora de medio lado.

–Volvemos al inicio– rompió el silencio –No puedes estar sin mi– enseguida yo le di un golpe en el brazo.

–Si no quieres puedo ir yo solita– dije empezando a dar media vuelta– Tal vez Alexy quiera acompañarme...o Armin–

–Yo nunca dije que no–

* * *

El festival seria ese fin de semana, lamentablemente los boletos no eran muy baratos así que solo pudimos comprar la entrada para un solo día, eligiendo justamente donde se presentaran nuestras bandas favoritas.

Castiel y yo quedamos de vernos en la parada del autobús a las 10 de la mañana y yo ya iba en camino a encontrarme con él. Era un día cálido y fresco, perfecto para un evento como aquel.

Sabía que sería un día largo así que me vestí con una camiseta sin mangas de Iron Maiden ya que ellos sería los encargados de cerrar el festival, llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis y en caso de que empezara hacer un poco de viento llevaba un suéter que me amarre en la cintura y llevaba una bolsita para cosas necesarias como llaves, celular, etc.

En mi cabello solo me hice una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos y nada de maquillaje porque sabía que podría acabar como mapache así que solo un poco de Rímel.

Ya a unos metros de la parada pude divisar a Castiel que estaba vestido para la ocasión con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de Anthrax y no podía faltar su chaqueta de cuero que suele llevar a la escuela.

–Hey– Lo salude cuando ya estaba a unos pasos, él me observó de pies a cabeza y luego desvío la mirada, sonriendo para sí mismo.

–¿Estás lista?–

Por supuesto que si, por tantos años quise asistir a un festival como este pero nunca tuve con quien ir ya que mis amistades tenían gustos diferentes.

–Los chicos ya no deben de tardar– Volvió hablar Castiel. Y yo solo sentí un poco de decepción "Chicos... Era obvio que Castiel tiene sus amistades, no sé porque pensé que estaríamos solos... ¡De todos modos para que quiero estar a solas con él! Alice basta con tus pensamientos"

Después de unos minutos vi como Matt y Leo se dirigían a nosotros. Suspiré, y Castiel se dio cuenta del por qué. Se rió y se inclinó hacia mí para susurrarme al oído

–No te preocupes, no dejaré que Leo se propase–

Me ruborice un poco por su proximidad pero le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ya conocía a los demás miembros de la banda de Castiel y Lysandro cuando el albino nos invito a una de las tocadas que harían en un restaurante-bar.

Matt fue el primero en saludarme; sus ojos azul pálido mostraban una expresión de auténtica satisfacción al verme

–Hola, Alice. Qué bueno que vengas con nosotros– Le respondí con una sonrisa. Matt siempre ha sido agradable y me cae muy bien.

–Hola encanto– saludó Leo y yo lo ignore girándome a Castiel y Matt. Leo era todo lo contrario, era un pervertido y la mayor parte de palabras que salen de su boca son groserías y piropos de muy mal gusto.

– ¿Lysandro no viene? – pregunté para no tener que seguir aguantando las miradas pervertidas de Leo.

–No es el tipo de música por el cual se quedaría todo el día– y era cierto, Lys prefería el Rock que el Metal.

No tardó mucho en pasar el bus y subimos los cuatro para sentarnos hasta el final, yo en medio de Castiel y Matt lo más alejada de Leo aunque eso no impidió que intentará tocar mi pierna pasando encima de Matt, afortunadamente era un trayecto corto y solo tuve que golpear a Leo en la mano un par de veces.

Cuando entramos me quedé fascinada era enorme el lugar, lo cual era obvio por ser un festival que se encontraba a campo abierto, estaba el escenario principal en el centro y otros 2 escenarios un poco más pequeños alejados uno del otro. Para ir de un escenario a otro pasabas por muchas tiendas de comida, playeras, juegos y hasta de tatuajes. Parecía una niña chiquita mirando todo a mi alrededor, había tanta gente desde adolescentes de 13 años hasta gente de 60 años, o bueno, yo eso les cálculo.

Seguía en mi mundo cuando sentí que me sostenían de la mano, voltee para encontrarme con la mirada de Castiel

–Eres una novata en esto, además de enana– dijo sonriendo–no quiero tener que buscarte después.

Aún que me haya dicho novata y se haya metido con mi estatura no pude evitar pensar que era muy amable de su parte.

– ¡Oh Anthrax ya va a empezar a tocar! ¡Vamos! –grite emocionada empezando a jalar la mano del pelirrojo que empezó a caminar sin quejarse.

Llegamos justo cuando empezaron a tocar "Caught in a Mosh", había miles de personas y la verdad no creo estar exagerando. Matt y Leo se fueron hasta donde habían formado un círculo y empezaban hacer un Mosh justo como decía canción. Por un momento empecé a seguirlos pero Castiel me jaló hacia él.

–A donde crees que vas enana- Yo solo mire hacia la dirección donde estaban haciendo el relajo –Novata no estás hecha para eso, morirás–

Castiel tenía razón así que decidí quedarme en mi lugar a disfrutar.

Mientras los escuchábamos Castiel y yo coreábamos algunas partes de las canciones y en las mejores partes nos poníamos a brincar junto con los demás admiradores de la banda que ahí se encontraban.

Estuvimos paseando por los alrededores mientras se preparaba la siguiente banda en entrar en escena. Fuimos a ver los tatuajes que estaban haciendo.

–Siempre pensé que tú serías el del tatuaje y no Lysandro–dije riéndome un poco

–Y como sabes que yo no tengo– me contestó el pelirrojo

–intuición...o ¿Si tienes? –pregunté curiosa

–Quieres averiguarlo– sonrío de manera picara mientras se acercaba a mi cara, por un momento me empecé a poner nerviosa y estaba segura que me había puesto roja. Castiel se rió muy cerca de mi cara y se apartó –No, no tengo, aunque he de admitir que he tenido ganas pero aún no sé qué hacerme–

–Sería genial, yo quisiera también algún día hacerme un tatuaje – le dije sonriendo después de tranquilizarme

–Si... – desviando la mirada ¿sonrojado? No creo, he visto mal –Vamos a comer–

Nos detuvimos ante uno de los muchos puestos de comida y compramos hamburguesas y papas fritas.

Castiel tomó mi plato de comida y señaló con la cabeza un lugar desierto en el césped. Matt y Leo se sentaron y Matt tomó una botella de algo que empezó a verter en su refresco y en el de Leo. Yo no estaba segura de que era, pero deduje que era una bebida alcohólica. ¡Hombres!

Matt me ofreció la botella educadamente, a veces me recordaba a Lys. Me senté y negué con la cabeza. El se encogió de hombros y miro a Castiel, quien para mi sorpresa hizo lo mismo. Sonreí y bebí un sorbo de mi refresco. Me alegré de que Castiel no sintiera la necesidad de "animarse" más.

Después de eso volvimos para poder escuchar a Nightwish que era una banda de Power Metal y Metal sinfónico. Cuando menos lo note ya estábamos rodeados por más gente.

Estuvimos cantando y gritando y ya avanzado el concierto tocaron "Storytime" una de mis favoritas y de muchos otros ya que empezaron a emocionarse y empezaron a empujar, Castiel se dio cuenta como parecía pelota de un lado a otro así que me jaló hacia él y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos para colocarme enfrente de él, a salvo de los empujones, al principio me sorprendí pero decidí quedarme así.

Mientras seguía la canción localice a Matt y Leo algo apartados de nosotros, junto con otro grupo de personas que se pasaban unos cigarrillos. Aunque tuve la sensación de que no era precisamente eso.

Alcé los ojos y vi que Castiel también observaba a sus amigos. Sentí curiosidad por ver si se acercaría a ellos o no. Al cabo de un momento, fijó su vista en mis ojos curiosos y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome un poco. Luego volvió a contemplar la actuación de la banda.

Cuando Nightwish acabó decidimos quedarnos ahí a esperar el final con Iron Maiden, teníamos una buena vista del escenario y no queríamos perder ese lugar por irnos a otro lado.

Iron Maiden eran de las mejores bandas, estaba muy emocionada y no pude evitar gritar de emoción cuando salieron a tocar.

Cuando tocaron "Fear of the Dark" me relaje y volví de la posición en la que me encontraba antes con Castiel y le pasé el brazo alrededor de la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras disfrutaba de la música. Noté que se tensaba un poco, pero luego se relajó también, acariciándome suavemente la espalda con el pulgar.

El festival acabo ya muy tarde así que decidimos correr para alcanzar el último bus que salía. Durante el trayecto empecé a quedarme dormida sobre el hombro de Castiel y es que en verdad estaba muerta de cansancio después de ese maravilloso día.

Justo antes de llegar Castiel me despertó.

-Vamos al bar- Dijo Leo una vez que bajamos del bus- oh cierto son menores, un lastima- burlándose de nosotros

-hmm... Hagan lo que quieran voy acompañar a la enana a su casa- dijo Castiel mientras me señalaba

-Muy bien entonces adiós- Se despidió Matt- Nos la pasamos muy bien, Espero vernos pronto Alice-

-Sí, cuídate- me despedí.

Después Castiel y yo empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa, no hablamos durante el camino pero no fue incomodo y cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme, a mi casa y al festival- le dije bajando la mirada- no deje que te divirtieras con los chicos

-De qué hablas boba, me lo pase genial aún teniendo que ser tu niñero- dijo sonriendo y con una mano revolvió mi cabello y con la otra agarro mi mano. Voltee a verlo a los ojos

-Yo también me divertí mucho- me sonroje al notar lo cerca que estábamos pero no me separe- Gracias por no dejarme sola- susurre

-Ya has dicho suficientes gracias- susurro, sentía su respiración tan cerca de mí y podía escuchar como mi corazón latía tan fuerte, estoy hasta segura que el lograba escucharlo –Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo y se separó de mi

-Si, adiós- dije sonriéndole y después entre a mi casa mientras él daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la suya

Ahora me doy cuenta que las cosas entre Castiel y yo han cambiado...

Estamos en algún tipo de relación. Es vaga, pero definitivamente está ahí.

* * *

 **NOTAS QUE ME ENCANTARÍAN QUE LEYERAN:**

 **Muy buenas a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto en la pequeña historia que hice, espero les haya gustado y si es así déjame saberlo con tu review ya sea comentario o sugerencia.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un fic para Corazón de melón pero me encantaría hacer uno nuevo pronto y mas largo, tengo varias ideas, entre ellas: (Mi chico favorito es Castiel asi que es obvio que sera mi protagonista xD)**

 ***Un fanfic Post-escuela, su vida como universitarios... si es que decidieron seguir estudiando.**

 ***Un fanfic estilo GLEE**


End file.
